One Last Match
by Failure Turtle
Summary: During Lita's last night in the WWE, Edge is the only one that understands her. Based off of chapter five from There's One Hundred Ways. EdgexLita. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is the first ficlet from "There's One Hundred Ways" to be turned into a story. For those of you that didn't follow that one, it's chapter 5. This will be a one-shot because I would not be able to carry this on. I need to save my ideas for the other stories. Enjoy.**

She stuck her head under the water running from the showerhead, soaking her fiery red hair. It was recently dyed, and some of the dye rushed out, running like blood down her leg.

She turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and into a towel. She squeezed out the excess water in her hair. She walked over to her stuff and grabbed another towel, wrapping her hair in it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Mickie James, her opponent in her final match.

"Are you alright, Lita?" Mickie asked.

Lita sighed. "I'm fine, Mickie. Or, at least I will be after tonight." Mickie gave her an apologetic smile and walked off.

Lita towel dried her hair, not doing her hair how she normally would have. She didn't care if she looked less than beautiful tonight. The fans didn't care about her, so why should she improve her looks for them?

After she had enough of messing with her hair, she pulled on some black pants and a less than revealing top that she had bought just for this night. _Maybe if I wear this, they won't call me a whore so much_, Lita thought, knowing that she would be wrong no matter what she wore. She applied barely any makeup. She didn't want it to be running down her face later tonight. Lita laced up her wrestling boots and walked out the door.

She knew what she was looking for. Actually, she knew _who_ she was looking for. Lita searched the hallways until she heard him. She heard Edge shooting his promo with Todd Grisham. She hid behind the corner, peeking around it to watch. She loved it when Adam was in character as Edge. The two were so opposite from each other. She was surprised that Adam could play a badass so well.

While she was watching Edge rant on about his match tonight, Lita saw something that broke her heart. She watched as Cryme Tyme snuck behind Edge and go through a door. As the door swung shut behind them, Lita could just make out what the black rectangle that labeled the door said. It read "Lita."

Lita, rather Amy, looked down at the ground in disbelief. They were doing this to her again. They were going to humiliate her in front of the world during the last match of her career. Amy looked up just in time to see Cryme Tyme exit her "dressing room" with a box of things that were meant to be hers. She started fighting back tears. This was not the way that she wanted her career to end.

Once Adam had finished pretending to be Edge, she walked out of the shadows that she was hiding behind. Stepping into the light, Adam took notice of her presence. He chuckled. "Amy, how long have you been there?"

Amy sighed. "Long enough to see that they are not going to give me a proper sendoff."

"Amy, do you honestly think that the fans _want _to see _Lita_ win her final match?" Adam asked.

Amy stomped her foot on the ground. "Damnit, Adam! They let Trish win her final match! Why can't I do the same?"

"Because it's tradition for someone to lose their final match before retiring," Adam said, taking her hand.

She pulled her hand away from his. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Trish and I have been doing the exact same thing. We've both done equally as much for this business! It's all because of…well, you know. What happened between Matt and I was personal business. I hate how they take our personal lives and turn them into ratings. I don't want everyone in the world to know everything about me."

"No one does, sweetie," Adam consoled her, kissing the top of her head. "It's a sacrifice we make."

"Doesn't it bother you, though?" She looked up at him. "Doesn't it bother you that you get ridiculed for a mistake that you made? If one of them did that, they wouldn't get called a whore."

"I know, Amy. I know."

Adam saw her off at the gorilla position. She fastened her WWE Women's Championship belt around her waist. _At least they let me have it for my final match_, she thought. Mickie was already out in the ring. Lita's music hit and she walked down the ramp for the final time. The instant she stepped out of the curtain, she was greeted to snarls, jeers, and rude words from people that she didn't know and didn't know her. She ignored them the best that she could, no matter how much they hurt her inside.

Her last match began. They fans booed every little bit of offense she got in and every show of defense she used against Mickie. They didn't care if she was carried off in a stretcher, as long as she lost her title to the newer Diva.

Like they wanted, she lost. Pretending to be in physical pain, although dying on the inside, she watched Mickie walk backstage with the piece of gold that she had been working to get for so many years. It was gone in an instant only because of a mistake that she had made over two years ago.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to do this, but she did it anyway. They needed to hear what she had to say about them.

First, she called Lillian into the ring and demanded that she say that she was the greatest Women's Champion of all time. It was true. They knew it. Amy knew that if she had never left Matt, they would all agree with her. She knew that was crap since her relationship with Matt had nothing to do with her career. They WWE just made it that way. Naturally, the crowd disagreed. Pissed off, Lita grabbed the microphone and started speaking for herself.

"Stop! What are you doing? You are the most disrespectful people I've ever seen! I'm the greatest Women's Champion of all time! Why are you doing this to me?" She ran around the ring, trying to get as many people to pay attention to her. She hoped, prayed that someone would be swayed by her attempt at sympathy. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand this! I've worked day in, day out every day for you people! This is how you repay me? _This_ is how you repay me?" She let the microphone hang in her hand by her side for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief. She brought the microphone back up and said, "I am disgusted. I cannot think of a better crowd to leave in front of." She walked over to one of the turnbuckles, too upset to even stand.

That's when all hell broke loose. Cryme Tyme came out to humiliate her more than she already was. JTG was doing his dance, and Shad was carrying a box. "We're going to have ourselves a _ho_ sale," they announced.

_Amy_ was over the edge. Lita was no more. It wasn't even her stuff, and now she had to play into their hand. She was still being paid for tonight, after all.

She was insulted at how little people were willing to pay for her stuff, especially since they believed it was hers. The Monistat really pushed her over the cliff. Everyone already thought that she was a whore. They didn't need to play it out anymore than they already had. It was one of the most overdone storylines in the history of the WWE.

Amy rolled around the ring, demanding the respect she deserved, knowing that she would never give it.

After Cryme Tyme finished their pathetic bit, Amy walked back up the ramp one last time. Her farewell from the fans was a massacre of insults.

Adam was waiting for her. "You did great. How are you feeling?" he said, hugging her.

"Like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"Please, don't retire. You need to come back. We need you. _I_ need you."

"I've told you a million times, Adam. This isn't what I want. I just want to be happy."

"So, you can't be happy with me? Is that what you're saying?"

"You knew this day would come, Adam. We agreed on it. After I retired, we'd break up. You know just as well as I do that it would never work between us. You want to stay here and take the wrestling world by storm. I want to concentrate on my music."

"I know," Adam replied, looking down at the ground. "If you're not happy here, then I guess that I can't stop you."

Amy smiled up at him and laughed. It calmed her down a bit. "I'd like to see you try."

"Will you come and visit?" Adam asked.

"Maybe. I'll just have to see where my music takes me. I'm not making any promises, but I'm not completely ruling it out."

Adam walked Amy back to the Divas locker room so she could pack her things and leave for good. "Friends?" he asked, holding out his arms for a hug.

"Friends."

**A/N: A couple of people demanded that this be written, so I've done it.**

**Review. And check out my other stuff.**


End file.
